


Living Your Nightmares

by sakuyababie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sort of horror perhaps, warning for cursing, warning for descriptions of an anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyababie/pseuds/sakuyababie
Summary: What if all of your worst fears started to come to life before your very eyes? They followed you wherever you went and lingered in the deepest, darkest shadows, at times where you thought you were alone, at times where you were at your weakest. This holds true for Sakuya and Tenma, who try their best to help each other overcome and fight these fears before they consume them completely.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 27





	Living Your Nightmares

Sakuya closed the door to his room and heaved out a sigh, thankful that Citron hadn’t been present right now. He needed some alone time, to process and think about things that had been bothering him all day. He trudged over to his bed and plopped down near the edge, holding his forehead in his palm as he stared down at the floor with an expression that held many negative emotions all contorted into one. His head was hurting, it felt like it was filled to the brim with thoughts that were just waiting to fracture the barrier that was his skull and explode into an unrepairable disaster. His foot began to rapidly tap on the floor and his hand worked its way up toward his hair, dark pink strands intertwining with his fingers as he started to grip at clumps, trying to grasp things inside his head that he couldn’t seem to make sense of no matter how hard he tried. His breathing was growing a little more rapid than usual and as a result his heart rate was increasing by the second. He’d never felt so panicked before.

All day he kept getting these dark thoughts. Thoughts of losing his passion for acting, thoughts of abandoning the thing he loved most to do something else, he didn’t know what exactly, and leave everybody he cared so much about behind. It terrified him. The idea that this whole acting thing wouldn’t last forever. That life itself wouldn’t last forever. That soon his body wouldn’t be able to carry out the things it used to and as a result he would have to give up the things he loved because he simply couldn’t withstand it anymore. Even worse, he thought about how, some sick and twisted side of himself could maybe abandon acting for his own selfish reasons. Though it was highly unlikely, the possibility of it all sent cold chills throughout his whole body and he began to tremble vigorously, so much so that it began to physically hurt him, and he held himself tightly, squeezing his eyes shut, praying for it all to just stop. After a while of heavy breathing, faint, pained whimpers and what felt like endless shaking, he collected himself enough to stand up to his feet and walk toward the bathroom.

The walk felt...strangely unreal. Like his legs were moving by themselves, taking him somewhere he knew he needed to go, but didn’t require any sort of guidance. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a tall mirror, and he wondered to himself when he had closed and locked the door behind him, because he couldn’t remember doing it at all.

Man, did he look small. He knew he was a little short for his age, but standing here in front of this mirror now, he felt like some little dust particle just floating in a world that he didn’t understand and nobody cared to pay him any attention, nobody even realized he existed, and his worth didn’t matter at all, not to anyone or anything, he was just something unnecessary that just so happened to exist.

Sakuya slowly reached for the handle of the sink and turned it until a line of water began to fall out of the nozzle. He stared at it for a while before he slowly dipped his hands under the water, allowing himself to check back into reality as the drops of water offered back his usual senses that he thought had been lost completely just a moment ago. He cupped his hands and allowed the water to collect in his palms before he lowered his head toward the sink and splashed the water onto his face, closing his eyes and flinching at first but then easing into the refreshing sensation it left behind. He continued to splash more water onto his face a few more times before he turned the handle of the sink back until the water had completely stopped and he grabbed a towel blindly to dry off.

He set the towel down on the counter beside him and took in a deep breath before he decided to meet his gaze once again in the mirror.

What he saw, however, left him frozen.

Sakuya’s skin grew pale as his eyes fell upon somebody so unfamiliar, so unrecognizable, yet similar to himself all at the same time. A complete mirror image of his face, but his features had been slightly different. Instead of holding his current expression of distress, the person staring back at him had eyes that were calm, almost devoid of any feeling at all, and his lips were tugged upward into a smile. His eyes were a piercing red, unlike his own, which were more of a pinkish-purple color. His hair had been more of a red color as well and he was wearing his usual sweater, only his was black instead of gray.

Sakuya’s skin was crawling, he was starting to tremble again and when the stranger reflected before him began to move closer, he felt like his veins were flowing with pure ice. His breath hitched in his throat.

“Are you afraid of me?” His stranger asked plainly.

Sakuya trembled even more, his knees felt like they could barely withstand his own weight and he was starting to feel dizzy with fear.

“Are you afraid...of what I’m capable of?” When the reflection began to lean even closer, he was sure he was going to somehow move passed that glass barrier and defy all odds and logic. Sakuya was paralyzed into complete silence. The stranger’s smile seemed to reach ear to ear now before the light in the bathroom flickered momentarily. When the light went off, even though it was only for a second, Sakuya could feel waves of horror overtake him and his heart practically leap out of his chest.

Then, the impossible happened.

Standing right in front of him, their eyes completely level, one full of horror and the other piercing cold, his opposite reflection had somehow made it beyond the mirror.

Sakuya took in 3 long, exasperated breaths before he clutched the fabric of his sweater and let out an ear piercing scream. He backed into the door and managed to unlock it with his free hand and swung it open from behind him. He continued to scream, backing away from the bathroom and into the wall, where he sank weakly, shaking, hysterical.

It didn’t take long for somebody to come to his aid. Tsuzuru practically flew down the hallway and knelt down in front of him, grasping his shoulders and questioning what on earth could have overcome him and caused such a dramatic reaction. Of course, he couldn’t answer him, even if he tried, he was too busy choking up on his own sobs.

Muku was the second to join. He kept his distance, but gave a look of equal worry and concern, holding a hand over his mouth at the sight.

Then came Tenma, who was a lot more aggressive and intense about his approach.

“What the hell happened?!” Tenma’s voice boomed and Tsuzuru almost immediately shot him a glare.

“Don’t raise your voice at him! Can’t you see he’s already hysterical as it is?!” Tsuzuru snapped, gripping Sakuya’s shoulders tighter without meaning to.

“Look at you! You’re no better crushing his damn arms like that!!” Tenma flew out an accusing hand at Tsuzuru, who looked down at Sakuya and realized that Tenma was correct. Tsuzuru quickly retracted his hands.

“I’m sorry, Sakuya! Did I hurt you?!” Tsuzuru frowned apologetically, his eyes pained at the idea of hurting Sakuya at such a weak and vulnerable moment.

Meanwhile, Tenma eyed the scene, thinking about what could have happened without Sakuya having to explain himself, since he knew that it probably wouldn’t be possible in the state that pink haired boy was in. He noticed the bathroom door was open half way and he traced his gaze from the bathroom to the hysterical sakura boy who was leaned up against the wall across from it.

“Sakuya, were you in the bathroom? Did something happen in there?” Tenma moved closer to him now. His expression fell into something serious before he asked the next question.

“Was someone or something in there?”

Sakuya looked up at Tenma, his cheeks littered with tears that couldn’t seem to stop falling, and he nodded firmly at him. Tenma’s face twisted into anger as he balled his hands into tight fists at his sides. With a newfound determination, he turned on his heel and marched to the bathroom, kicking the door open harshly until it swung inward and the doorknob crashed loudly against the wall. Tenma’s eyes darted about the room, scanning every inch, his blood pumping, his fists clenched, ready to swing at anybody who could have caused Sakuya to be so shaken up, but he found...nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary at least.

If nobody was there, then...what the hell had Sakuya seen?

Tenma turned to look at the boy from the bathroom, watching as he still continued to cry, his eyes like an endless, gushing fountain that had no end, his cheeks dusted pink, his lips quivering and parting to let out more sobs and wails, his arms clung to his body as he trembled like some weak little animal that had been threatened and cornered, and he wanted so badly to understand, even if things didn’t seem to add up and make sense.

Tenma looked down at his fists and slowly unclenched them to let them fall limply at his sides before he made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him along the way. Tenma stood over Sakuya for a moment before he crouched down so his eyes could meet his and so what he was planning to say could be more genuine and comforting.

“Sakuya...I don’t know what you saw in there, but...whatever it was, it isn’t in there now. I made sure. Looked all over, honest. There’s nothing there.” Tenma told him, talking in a tone that wasn’t really usual for him, but felt fitting for the current situation. One that was a lot more soft and gentle. He watched as the pink haired boy brought his arm up to wipe at his eyes, his lips still quivering. Tenma had to look away, cause the sight honestly was starting to tug at his heartstrings a little too hard to the point where it was unbearable.

“I saw...something in there...” Sakuya finally spoke and Tenma’s gaze snapped back to him as quickly as he had taken it away.

“and it hurts...it hurts that...you probably...won’t believe me.”

Tenma’s lips parted ever so slightly after Sakuya had finished. He wanted to say that he would believe anything Sakuya told him, he wanted to reassure him, but Sakuya had already gotten himself up and took off down the hall. Everyone appeared shocked, as they all watched him wide eyed, but didn’t do anything to stop him.

“You damn idiots, what are you doing just letting him run off like that?!” Tenma sprung up to his feet and went back to his usual sharp tongued self.

Whatever the fuck got Sakuya hurt this bad is really pissing him off and he was going to get to the bottom of it whether Sakuya opened up about it or not.

Tenma flew down the hallway and followed after Sakuya.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna have a lot of fun writing this, my first fic was just a warm up to kind of get used to this whole thing, so I hope you guys enjoy this possible series of fics!


End file.
